ending_tranquilityfandomcom-20200215-history
Format Test
Each episode of the Ending Tranquility campaign constitutes one or more sessions of play. The heroic chronicles of the friday night group are summarized below. For more information about the campaign, see the campaign main page. There is a seperate guide for Special Episodes . See Cancelled Episodes for a list of previous episode ideas. Episodes for the side-story Keep on the Shadowfell are stored on a seperate page. Episode H-01: The Sacking of Wheathill Campaign date: 23 Sunstrong 638 Arawn, Matt and Myurin volunteer for the Iron Baron's mission. The Baron decides to test them by having them retrieve the emissary of the elves, a half-elf by the name of Miles. They travel to his last known location, the town of Wheathill, only to find it completely sacked and set on fire by goblins. Fighting through the goblin assailants, they eventually find the bard on the roof of the inn. They enter the haunted embassy and after fighting a young white dragon they find the bard's belongings. On the way back to Redriver Myurin starts a fight with a dragonborn, but the dragonborn easily knocks them all out. Notes: Myurin finds a piece of paper featuring an archaic symbol of Tiamat. The dragonborn they fight has the same symbol on his chestpiece. Miles was left in a hole in the ground during the fight with the dragon and was subsequently beheaded by the dragonborn. Gundan Ironsmither claims to have seen a dragon flying. Episode H-02: The Necromancer Campaign date: 28 Sunstrong 638 While they are on the verge of dying, Arawn, Matt and Myurin have vision-like dreams. After healing up, Myurin learns that the dragonborn left a note with the print of a dragon's paw. She sets out to Mountain Hall with Arawn and Matt. On their way they kill a goblin wyrmpriest attacking the outpost of Widecliff. Outside Mountain Hall they meet Ioroveth and together they encounter the necromancer Darom Madar. Ioroveth makes a deal with Madar and recieves a magical eye. The team returns to Widecliff only to find it aflame. Tieflings introducing themselves as 'The Hand' assault them. Back in Redriver, the Iron Baron sends them back to finish the mission and kill the necromancer. Despite teaming up with William, they fail and return to ask the Baron for help. The Iron Baron rides out with them and uses 'The Weapon' to completely trash the mansion. Notes: Myurin learns that the note stands for an old alliance of clans that founded the Malak empire. Arawn punches a man's face in and gets to know Fulgar Alebottom, a high priest of the Raven Queen, who gives him a note from the Fellcourt. Ioroveth gets beaten until he got knocked out by Arawn and William died in battle with Madar. Episode H-03: A Knife in the Dark Campaign date: 1 Goodgrove 638 Arawn and William travel back to Redriver. Arawn catches up with his uncle and they spend the evening drinking in the Talisman with Myurin and Gundan. During the night, Myurin wakes up after a nightmare to find her father covered in blood and their forge up in flames. They douse the fire and learn that one of the attackers survived and escaped in direction to Deepmine. An inscription on a dagger left by the attackers leads them to Mura Chartalon, Myurin's aunt, who also lives in Deepmine. The party travels there and meets the Chartalon clan: Durin, Mura and Krali. A message arives from Horfalcon Battlebeard in the evening and the party escapes through a ventilation duct in the middle of the night, after hearing voices and the clinking of armor upstairs. Notes: William learns of a Tiefling warlock causing trouble in the west, burning down houses. According to the letter, Mura is innocent and Krali is a Tiamat worshipper. Episode H-04: A Foul Pact Campaign date: 3 Goodgrove 638 Outside Deepmine, the party runs into a dragonborn cleric of Pelor. He claims to be from the Iron Baron and leads them to their new mission. Once they enter the Gray Vale, they fight off a blizzard for a few hours only to find themselves in combat with blue-skinned goblins. After a hard battle, they emerge victorious. They set off in the direction of Draigdurroch tower. When they arrive there the dragonborn betrays them. William ties him up and Ioroveth drags him back to Redriver. The party learns of a Remnant rendezvous happening in less than a week. Notes: The shortsword Ioroveth found in Widecliff can open the door to the tower. On the way back to Redriver they found a group of dead peasants and guards. It looked like their heads had exploded. Geluki gave a letter that was supposed to be delivered to Arawn to Sylvia. The dragonborn told Matt that he has information about Matt's father that only the dragonborn knows. Episode H-05: A 'Downside' Job Campaign date: 4 Goodgrove 638 Early in the morning the party travels deep into the many tunnels that exist beneath Redriver, to interrogate their dragonborn prisoner. They learn about the dragonborn army but also other important things. Near the end of the interrogation, Ioroveth spots a magical spider climbing up the prisoner with his magical eye. With the promise of a quick death, the panicked dragonborn shouts out that Ioroveth should be mindful of 'The Perished Land' in the Forest of Death and that he should stop it all costs. After the dragonborn is beheaded, the magical figure of a drow dressed in a buttoned trench coat appears. He introduces himself as Darom Madar's master named Fellith, the first name on Arawn's finger. After the party leaves, Fellith sends four spiders to retrieve the dragonborn's body. They report to the Iron Baron before setting off to aid Baron Allbridge, allowing themselves a detour to Riverwood to help with the problems there. Notes: Matt learns that his father is still alive. The cells in which the Dragonborn was located have collapsed due to Fellith's apparent attempt to bring down the Iron Mansion. The party learns that the rendezvous will take place in exactly two weeks, in preparation of an oncoming assault on Redriver within the next two months. Episode H-06: Crossing the Border Campaign date: 5 Goodgrove 638 Ioroveth, Myurin and William chase a deserter from the Forest of Death through the streets of Redriver. After a thrilling chase, they eventually manage to capture him and they return him to the guards. They then set out to Riverwood together with Arawn. There they learn that the people blame the elves for the disappearance of their men, but Matt quickly arrives to sort things out. The heroes quickly learn that the attack was done by gnolls. They chase one band through the forest and ambush them in the night. In the middle of the battle, the scimitar wielding Dragonborn comes rushing through on his teleporting drake. They find a chest filled with fake gold and take the only survivor back to Riverwood. They find the inn in flames and while trying to put out the fire with the help of Drake, William burns down another house without anyone noticing it. Notes: The chest contains the mark of Graykeep, a fortress rumored to be overrun with werewolves. The deserter spoke of Ioroveth's rival commander having a new, fearsome eye. Drake decides to travel with the heroes for a while Episode H-07: Dread of Night Campaign date: 6 Goodgrove, 638 When our heroes arrive in the town of Turriff, they immediately noticed something was wrong: the city was built to keep everyone inside, the laws kept anyone from being awake at night and the people appeared brainwashed. After meeting up with Itty, a halfling woman also interested in the town's affairs. William pretended to be a night-shift guard and so the party managed to slip into the Mayor's mansion, whom they suspected to be involved in all of this. They fought the mayor, who turned out to be a vampire and killed him. His daughter turned out have had contact with an aberrant creature. The night encounter ended with a voice in the sky warning the entire world of a great danger. Notes: The mayor's son was a zombie. The Mayor was related to Sylvia (Arawn's fiance). The party found several books and diaries in the mansion. Itty is now the mayor of Turriff and she promised to keep in touch with Myurin. The party also learned of an abandoned dragonborn city north of the city, and they decided to follow Drake there. Episode H-08: Cathedral of the Five Spires Campaign date: 7 Goodgrove, 638 Inside the abandoned dragonborn city, our heroes found drake inside a Cathedral dedicated to Tiamat. After finding an ancient artifact belonging to Bahamut in a secret room, the party found itself torn in two: they had to attack Drake to get to Arash, who is planning some kind of ritual, but Drake was Matt's childhood friend. After a short inter-party bout, our heroes had to wait until Arash finished his ritual. They finally encountered him in the back room of the cathedral and defeated him after a tough fight. When they went through the portal Arash had created, they found the city to be flying on a crash-course with Redriver. Arash had also created a portal back into time, hoping to change the outcome of the ancient war. Half of the party stopped the change in the time-line from happening while the other half tried their best to control the flying city - or at least find a safer place for it to land. Arawn and Matt traveled to the past to change one event in their past. Myurin and William managed to crash the city somewhere west of Redriver, and live to tell the tale. Notes: Arash had trapped a small canary in a diamond-like form, but Myurin freed it. Drake managed to escape on Crunchy, the teleporting and stone-eating drake. Episode H-09: Clan under the Mountain Campaign date: 7 Goodgrove 641 Three years have passed since the ancient dragonborn city Tia'Gar fell from the sky. Matt and Arawn have made a different lives for themselves, while the rest has also parted ways. Their old friend Xanven called for a celebration in honor of them managing to change the past and prevent him from dying. During their reunion, Xanven told them the Chartalon clan had abducted Myurin's father, Gundan Ironsmither. Diving straight into a rescue mission (and into a whirlpool), the party found out the dwarven Underdark city of Undermountain had its waterways poisoned. Josh Battlebeard, Myurin's cousin, told them her father was in the clan's vacation house. The party wasted no time getting there and encountered resistance from a group of duergar. Deep inside the house, they found Gundan accompanied by Mira Chartalon and a drow woman, who demanded a trade: Gundan for the dragonorb. Thanks to a clever plan by our heroes, they managed to escape with both the orb and the old blacksmith. But a portal created by Arawn led to an unknown destination, and they were followed there by a viscous owlbear... Notes: Outside of Undermountain, the party encountered Fulgar Alebottom, who had vague memories of their life before the heroes changed the past. Thanks to an arrowshot by Ioroveth, the party also encountered a herd of spiders. Episode H-10: At the Source Campaign date: 7 Goodgrove 641 As our heroes returned from their skirmish in the Battlebeard vacation house, they found a dwarven army outside of Undermountain who had barricaded the entrance to the dwarven city, due to a powerful poison. The king's right hand, a duergar named Baotar Chartalon, openly stated his suspicions of the Battlebeard clan being behind the poisoning of Undermountain. King Throndur offered Myurin a chance to clear her clan's name: protect the group of dwarven alchemists who were already on their way to the source of the city's water supply to cure the poison at large. To get to the source, they had to travel through the waterways. After they defeated a first owlbear and witnessed a second one being washed away by a powerful torrent of healing water, they encountered a group of dwarves led by two half-duergar brothers: Sengoh and Tarug Bravehand, the latter of which revealed to our heroes that it was the Chartalon clan who was behind everything, not the Battlebeards. Once at the source, the heroes had to deal with Fellith and his two dragonborn partners (Leokas Mightblade and Zanros Blackclaw) and the now undead dwarven alchemists. The dragonborn and drow trio managed to get away. Realizing that Myurin's grandmother was behind it all and learning from Tarug Bravehand where she was, our heroes hurried to the basement of the Battlebeard Manor to confront her. Myurin dominated an adult black dragon and completely obliterated her grandmother with her powerful Bahamut artifact. Notes: Two tieflings formerly employed by Ioroveth fought off and chased Zanros Blackclaw. Sengoh Bravehand asked Myurin for forgiveness and promised to kill her grandmother. In the end he couldn't keep his promise, so instead he promised to shoot her aunt. The black dragon managed to escape through a tunnel, but Myurin chased after him. Episode H-11: Setting the Stage Campaign date: 7 Goodgrove 641 After dealing with the old Krali Chartalon, our heroes are given a reward by Myurin's uncle, Horfalcon Battlebeard. The heroes then head over to The Yawning Portal for a drink and inform Josh Battlebeard he's the new effective leader of the Battlebeard clan. They say their goodbyes to the Underdark and head back the surface, immediately running into a healthy Fulgar Alebottom, who promises he will help Arawn renew his connection with the Raven Queen. Back at the inn, they see an old face: Akîl, who was in an argument with Miles. Our heroes get a free upgrade to their room (courtesy from the King of Undermountain) and spend the night drinking and talking with the people in Legend's Root, learning many things from the locals. Notes: When Matt threw a few empty bear mugs into the well, a black arrow was shot upwards. William cheats at a game of dice and wins almost everything. Arawn makes a deal with a gnome to acquire an item that gives him darkvision. Episode H-12: Gray Taxes Campaign date: 8 Goodgrove 641 A bleeding Fulgar enters the party's room in Legend's Root ''in the middle of the night, explaining he was attacked by gnolls and dwarves. The amulet he used to contact the Raven Queen has been stolen and he promises Arawn he will do anything if he can get the amulet back. When the party wakes up the next morning they are surprised to hear someone was waiting for them. Sitting in the corner of the room is a beautiful woman with all eyes on her. She introduces herself as Sarlissa and explains William has a debt to repay her father, and so he has to protect her. They then learn there will be a gathering of dwarves in the Bazaar of the Bizarre around noon. When they arrive, there is a group of dwarves who demand higher taxes from the people of Silverfall, to protect them from gnoll raids. Arawn and William follow the dwarves out of Silverfall to their base of operations. They kill the dwarves and during the final fight Fulgar shows up just in time to save Arawn from death. They find the two amulets but Fulgar quickly realizes the amulet is composed of three pieces. Leokas Mightblade then shows up, takes the two pieces of the amulet from Fulgar, boasts out loud how "genius" his plan was and tells the party ''Fellith will be happy to have the two other pieces. Notes: Fulgar explains the amulet is actually the half of an amulet, and he fears the gnolls will use the other half to taint his amulet. Sarlissa's father is Amduscas, Grand Duke of Hell. Episode H-13: Road to the Keep Campaign date: ''9 Goodgrove 641 Last night in Legend's Root, the party was swayed by the people of Silverfall to save the city. Our heroes set out in the morning, determined to retrieve Fulgar's amulet and end the threat of Greykeep once and for all. After finding a strange artifact on a table in the inn, they learn from a now retired adventurer there is a sewer system connecting to Greykeep. The only known entrance: an abandoned watch station north of Silverfall. But when our heroes arrive, they quickly learn the watch station isn't abandoned anymore: a criminal organization from Iarthar called the Iron Circle has made it their home. Our heroes waste no time in diplomacy and attack the watch station. After the party takes the fight to the main hall of the station, they are met with reinforcements from the courtyard and are forced to flee, leaving an unconscious Matt in the hands of the Iron Circle. '''Notes': While traveling to the watch station, Arawn is contacted by his wife and learns he has the Iron Baron's weapon at his disposal: a bomb he can teleport. Ioroveth learns his two former Tiefling companions had entered the watch station. William remembers there's an old map somewhere in the watch station that could show them the way through the sewers. Episode H-14: Shadow of the Keep Campaign Date: 10 Goodgrove 641 After spending a night and a day resting up, our heroes begin their operation to rescue Matt. Joined by Miles the bard and Helmund (a messenger from the Celestial Empire carrying an important letter for Matt), they approach the watch station under the cover of night. Arawn and William sneak up to a window, where Arawn performs the Portal Jump ritual allowing William entrance into the station. William finds a drugged Matt strapped to a table in a torture room. A single man keeps an eye on Matt. William and the man make a deal: he would release Matt, give them a map of the sewers and allow them to exit through the sewers, if they promise to destroy Graykeep and bring Leokas Mightblade back for him to sacrifice. William agrees and the party sets out into the sewers. When they reach a collapsed part of the sewers, they see no other option than allow an insane halfling by the name of Ravor Alebottom to guide them to Graykeep. They take a shortcut through the Shadowfell, where they have two fights with wraiths and deathdogs. The episode ended with the party standing infront of an archway, inscribed with elven markings. Notes: William found a sarcophagus in the dungeon. The Iron Circle worhsips a 'demonic prince'. The man was the leader of the Iron Circle at the old watch station. He had the upperhand in the conversation with William and didn't even introduce himself. Helmund and Miles accompany the pary through the sewers. Arawn went on a date with the old halfling, wearing a belt of opposite gender. Ravor claimed to be the older brother of Fulgar, but he was killed in the last combat. Upcoming Episodes Episode H-xx: The Feywood Campaign date: TBD After learning of some woodworkers disappearing in the forests west of Redriver, the party goes in to investigate. Episode H-xx: The Master (Part 1) Campaign date: TBD Madar's master has come to extract his revenge for the death of his apprentice! Episode H-xx: The Master (Part 2) Campaign date: TBD After dealing with the Necromancer's minions, it all comes down to a final showdown between the captains!